ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sem 2.10: Corrupted Future
Sem 2.10: Corrupted Future 'is an upcoming movie based on the show Sem 2.10. Premise Sem and friends are transported to an apocalyptic future, and they must save it. Full Plot ''Once upon a time, in another universe so far nobody knows if it's another timeline or a unique universe, a hero was born on the 14th of June, 2018. He grew up in a peaceful town called Stereotopia. However, his life went uphill on the day he was almost killed by the tech-comet containing the DNAtrix, a unique device invented by an unknown force, but known good enough by the Galvan Azmuth to guide Sem to the endless realm of power the DNAtrix contained, and teach him to use the DNAtrix for good. Combined with the forces of Danic Struck and Xion, he protected the town of Stereotopia and became an unknown hero. However, in this adventure, the force he must fight, is the force he protected... Sem Foremin was walking through the suburban lanes of Stereotopia, with his friends Danic and Xion. They are eating ice cream. (Sem Foremin): Guys, I have to tell something. (Danic Struck): What is it? (Sem): I think it's time we introduce ourself to the world. (Xion): What? How do you wanna do that? Hey guys, Sem Foremin here, you know those aliens from TV? Yeah that's me. Think man! (Sem): Well, what if we just solve another crime, and the public sees me detransform? (Danic): I dunno. (Sem): One day or another. Suddenly, a portal opens up! (Sem): Huh? Then, tentacles came out from the portal! They grabbed the trio and pulled them inside. Before they knew it, they were falling from the other side of the portal. On the other side was some sort of apocalyptic world, with rocks floating and slaves mining ores. (Sem): *transform* Aero Dactyl! Sem grabbed onto Xion and Danic and savely floated downwards. (Sem): Where are we? (Xion): Strange. All the buildings and offices look the same as in Stereotopia, but they look dead and yet alive at the same time. (Sem): Cryptic! (Danic): What? (Sem): Cryptic. It's my new catchphrase. Like "tubular" or "gnarly". Cryptic! (Danic): Whatever. (Xion): Is this the future? It looks so apocalyptic. It did. Dead bodies were everywhere, and weird rock islands float in the sky. (Sem): Maybe I can fly upwards and look around. Sem flew into the sky, but he timed out and fell down again. Xion catched him. (Sem): Thanks bro. Now what can we do to get back? Sem started poking the DNAtrix. (Sem): Stupid thing! WORK! Suddenly, the DNAtrix let out a bright flash, and the dial popped up. (DNAtrix): Location undetected. (Sem): No really? Ugh. (Xion): I can still fly. I'll look for help. Xion flew upwards, but suddenly he got struck by a laser! He fell to the ground. (Xion): Ow. A spider-like drone crawled in front of them. It looked similar to a Vilgax drone. (Drone): Security systems activated. Neutralize threat. The drone positioned a laser pointer on Xion's forehead. Xion dodged a laser shot. Danic shot a fire ball at the drone, but the drone activated his shields and shot Danic, who fell down. Xion punched the drone in the head, but the drone shocked him with a wire-like tentacle. Xion fell on the ground as well. (Sem): Uh-oh. The drone was now facing Sem. (Sem): Totally not cryptic. The drone shot a laser at Sem, but he rolled out of the way. Sem started punching the DNAtrix. (Sem): WORK, STUPID THING, WORK! Suddenly, the DNAtrix activated and the dial popped up. (Sem): Finally! Sem selected Waylighter, and pushed the dial. However, Sem became Shiftshaft. (Sem): ...Why can't you just work right when I need you? The drone shot another laser, but Sem blocked it by making a shield. (Sem): Atleast you give me an ok replacement. Sem turned his hands into slinkies and bounce-jumped on top of the drone. He turned his hands into swords, and stabbed the drone in the head. The drone fell on the floor. (Drone): Security systems neutralized... activate cry for help... summoning drones... logging off... downloading updates... goodbye. The drone was finally defeated. (Sem): Aw yeah, baby! Cryptic! Xion stood up. (Xion): Stop that, you're trying too hard. (Sem): Aw, man. Sem reverted back, and Danic awakened. (Xion): We gotta get moving. That drone said something about crying for help and summoning more drones. We have to go! (Sem): Right! Xion flew up, Danic boost-jumped out of the crater and Sem activated the DNAtrix. (Sem): Come on, do it right this time! Please? Sem slapped the DNAtrix, and turned into Waylighter. (Sem): WOOHOO! Finally! (Xion): Cryptic. (Sem): No catchphrase usage for you! (Xion): Aw, man... ''TO BE EXPANDED!' Characters *Sem Foremin *Danic Struck *Xion Villains *??? Aliens *Aero Dactyl *Shiftshaft (Accidental transformation, selected alien was Waylighter) *Waylighter Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:AncientMinisterz